


You’re all the breakfast I need

by Rankakiu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Fetish, Kissing, Making Out, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rankakiu/pseuds/Rankakiu
Summary: Chloé wants to order breakfast. Kagami has a different idea of what she wants for breakfast. [Warnings: this fic contains fetishes] [Original author: spookiebiscuit]
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Kudos: 10





	You’re all the breakfast I need

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author: spookiebiscuit
> 
> Commissioned by: Rankakiu
> 
> Note of the droid: Hello people of AO3! How have you been? I hope that very good. It is an honor to bring you one of the first stories I share on this platform for authors, a short and cute fanfic about my favorite ship: chlogami (Chloé x Kagami). I feel that there is not enough material about them in a romantic relationship, so I took on the task of coming up with a story, and later commissioning spookiebiscuit, a highly talented writer that you can find on the Fiverr website. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading and it is to your liking. Greetings.
> 
> Notes: This story contains, briefly, abdomen fetish (alvinolagnia) and navel fetish (alvinophilia).

**You’re all the breakfast I need**

* * *

Chloe woke up to the sight of a silent alarm clock beside her bed. The red digital numbers shone in the dimly lit hotel suite of the Hotel Le Grand Paris reading 11:40 am, or, in other words, way too goddamn late. The birds had already finished chirping outside and there was no sunlight streaming into the room to wake her up. She’d had the foresight to pull down all the curtains the previous night before going to bed to make sure no unsavoury perverts decided to peek in on her little slumber party. 

She glanced aside to see her girlfriend Kagami sleeping like a baby beside her with drool seeping from the corner of her lips, all her usual stoicism completely melted away into an adorable sleepy mess. They really did have one hell of a sleepover. 

The corner of Chloe’s lips curled up into a smile. She’d peck Kagami on the cheek but didn’t want to risk waking her up. Instead she tore her gaze away from the sleeping beauty and swung her legs off to the side of the bed.

Before her feet could touch the cushy velvet carpet, Chloe felt something soft and slender wrap around her belly. She looked down and saw a pair of pale arms wrapped around her body. She turned her head and saw Kagami’s head pressed against her back, her eyes still half-closed as she struggled to wake herself out.

“Noooo, don’t gooo,” Kagami droned, he words struggling to escape her stifled morning yawn. “I’m not done cuddling you yet.”

“Come now, Kagami, we can’t start the day on an empty belly,” Chloe said gently, “Just let me go order us some breakfast in bed from the butler and we can go back to cuddling, okay?”

“Hmph.” Kagami pouted. Before Chloe could react, Kagami had already slithered her hand up her red spotted shirt. Kagami trailed her delicate hands up and down Chloe’s belly before shoving her right index finger into the navel. “I dunno, I think your belly’s already plenty full.” She said as she wiggled her index finger around inside. “I can barely move my finger in here.” Chloe let out an involuntary moan of pleasure before she could stop herself.

“W-won’t you be hungry?” Chloe managed to stammer out through the pleasure. Every fibre of will in her body went to trying to resist the urge to moan again. A sly smile formed on Kagami’s lips and she threw the blonde back onto the bed in one swift burst of strength that caused Chloe to yelp in surprise. “H-hey!”

Kagami pressed her hand against the pillow next to Chloe’s head, pinning her against the bed. “You’re all the breakfast I need.” Kagami cocked her head and leaned down on Chloe, her lips inches away from her ear. When she whispered, Chloe could feel Kagami’s hot breath tickle her ear as her honeyed words filled her slipping mind. “You don’t mind, don’t you?”

Chloe could only manage a weak “No”. Kagami couldn’t actually hear her response all that well but took it as an invitation anyways. 

Kagami straddled Chloe between her legs and slid her fingers in between Chloe’s, filling the gaps in each others’ fingers in their tightly locked hands. She pressed her supple lips against Chloe’s in a gentle kiss that quickly deepened into tongues that writhed and twisted in each others’ mouths, fueled by both girls’ passions for one another.

Neither girl knew how long they spent like that. Seconds? Minutes? It could’ve been a whole hour for all either of them knew. Everything around them melted away into nothingness as the heat and pleasure filled their bodies. It didn’t matter anyways. All that mattered was the moment they were in, and the beloved person they were lucky enough to be sharing it with. Nothing else was important. Not their families. Not the world outside their hotel room. And certainly not breakfast.

But eventually their passionate kiss had to come to an end. Their slippery lips, bonded to each other by lustful ecstasy, finally broke free from one another when the need for air overwhelmed both girls’ lungs. The surrounding world returned with their sudden intake of air, and the first thing either of them saw was the face of their lover. Chloe’s tan face blushed wildly while a hungry look marked Kagami’s. But she wasn’t hungry for food right now.

Kagami lifted up Chloe’s loose red shirt as she lay still on the bed. Kagami’s face hovered inches above Chloe’s body as her button nose dragged and skittered across the blonde girl’s tanned body. A mischievous smirk found its way onto Kagami’s face when she reached the navel. She planted kisses across the bronzed skin of Chloe’s abdomen, occasionally pressing one onto her navel as if it were her second mouth.

Chloe squirmed under the bombardment of kisses to her abdomen, the urge to laugh and moan overtaking one another until all she could do was bit her lip and clutch at the white satin sheets hoping not to accidentally let out a moan or laugh for fear that someone else in the hotel might hear.

Once the kisses finally stopped, Chloe let out a short-lived sigh of relief that was stolen when Kagami stole her breath away again with a tender kiss to the lips not one second after making out with her navel. 

“Cheeky, aren’t you?” Chloe said with a pout. She rolled out of the bed and her bare feet planted firmly onto the luscious velvet carpet.

“Don’t lie, you love me for it,” Kagami teased before hopping out of the bed herself. She stretched her arms high into the air with a satisfied sigh.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “But seriously though, are we really not going to have breakfast?”

“No need,” Kagami quickly replied. She licked her lips with a coy smile. “I already had a lovely fill of hot blonde for breakfast this morning.”

Immediately after saying that, a low rumbling sound growled from both girls’ stomachs and echoed off the walls of their gigantic hotel suite. Both girls’ faces flushed red from embarrassment. The tension lifted when both girls burst into laughter at the decidedly unlady-like sounds caused by their stubbornness.

“I'll order us some breakfast,” Chloe said. She planted a quick kiss on Kagami’s cheek and hurried off to find her butler.

“I’ll be waiting.” Kagami rubbed the spot where Chloe kissed her. She’ll be looking forward to their next sleepover. Maybe then they could both get plenty more kisses the morning after again.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Visit [spookiebiscuit](https://es.fiverr.com/spookiebiscuit/write-fanfiction-tailor-made-for-you?context_referrer=search_gigs&source=main_banner&ref_ctx_id=522dcb43-cc34-477d-bd7e-38aa493d66b4&pckg_id=1&pos=16&context_type=auto&funnel=cbc04f29-1f91-4d66-a651-bc7ff5e6135f&seller_online=true) on Fiverr!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have liked this small contribution, both from the author with an amazing writing talent, and from my humble ideas. Greetings and until next time!


End file.
